Remember Me
by The X-Filer
Summary: FINISHED! COMPLETE! Scully has been away on holidays and is returnig home early when her plane crashes... Can Mulder find her or will he just find a devastating heartache? Chapter 11 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

**By **

**The X-filer**

**--**

**WARNING: May distress some readers. **

**--**

Scully looked out the plane window as they started to descend. Scully smiled as she saw through the clouds and her gaze fell upon the tiny ground below. She let out a sigh and relaxed back into her seat; she had just spent 12 weeks away on holidays and hadn't seen Mulder in all that time. Scully smiled, she kind of missed him now and she couldn't wait to land and see the surprise on his face when she walked through that basement door when he wasn't expecting her. Scully had told him in their last phone call that she would be landing about 6 hrs from now but Scully had caught an earlier flight. Scully opened her eyes to the familiar sound of the engine as it lowered. Just then the engine cut in and out and the warning lights flashed red.

'_Oh no!… This can't be happening!'_ Scully's mind went into overdrive as the oxygen masks fell from the roof and the plane started to shake violently. She could hear screaming from other passengers as bags and food trays fell on them. Scully grabbed the oxygen mask and quickly put it on. She could hear the engine as the pilots tried to reboot it. Just then a loud explosion could be heard from her side. She swung her head and in a split second saw as something flew off and smashed through her window tearing a giant hole in the side of the plane. Scully jerked forward as the metal just grazed passed her head taking out the passengers behind her. Suddenly she felt cold as the wind pulled her against her restraints. Smoked pillared from the left wing as they spiralled down faster towards the ground. Scully's fingertips dug into the chair

"Mulder!" She screamed but she knew there was no helping her now. She only wished she could have got the chance to say goodbye to him and told him how she felt. Scully managed to squint out the hole as the ground came up quickly. A single tear ran down her face as she whispered

"I'm sorry Mulder, please remember me" Scully was jerked violently and snapped into darkness as the plane hit the ground.

--

Mulder sat in his basement. He was so happy, for in another few hours he was going to be picking up Scully from the airport. He hadn't seen her in 12 weeks and the last time they had talked was at least 2 weeks ago. He smiled and looked at a picture of Scully on his wall.

'_She's finally home' _He thought, just then he heard footsteps coming his way then Skinner appeared at the door. Mulder smiled

"What can I do for you sir?" Mulder said happily standing up. Skinner just looked down for a moment.

"Agent Mulder, I need you to sit down" Mulder looked at him worriedly, a feeling of dread hit him fast

"Sir? What's happened?" Skinner looked at the ground and for the first time Mulder noticed Skinner's eyes were slightly red. "Sir? Tell me what's happened to her" Skinner looked up at him and walked over to the TV. Picking up the remote he switched it on. Mulder's eyes went wide as he saw the plane crash on TV

"She's not… She's on a later flight…" Mulder stuttered as he saw bodies being retrieved from the wreckage.

"On records it shows Agent Scully had switched to the earlier flight" Skinner said Mulder placed a hand on his head

"No, I have to help, I have to go find her…" he said grabbing his coat distressed. Skinner stopped him

"Mulder"

"Get out of my way!" He yelled

"And then what Agent Mulder? You get there and you see her body along with hundreds of others scattered across the ground, then what are you going to do?!" Skinner yelled back. Mulder stopped, he was breathing hard fighting tears

"At least I'll know!… And if she's not dead, there'll be a chance to save her, or to be with her in those last few seconds of her life. At least I would be there and she'll know she wasn't alone" Mulder said as he fought back the tears then he walked out the door. Skinner was also fighting hard.

"You'll only see more pain Agent Mulder" He yelled at the door but no one replied back. Skinner looked at the picture of Scully on the wall.

'_Please let her be ok... for his sake' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey this was something that popped into my head today**

**Let me know what you thought and if you liked it**

**And if you want more**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me**

**2**

**--**

Mulder pulled up fast as he saw the wreckage. His breath caught in his throat, he couldn't breathe.

'_Oh my god…' _He thought as he looked over the rubble. He had never seen such a diaster in all his life, the plane was completely unrecognisable. He looked out the windscreen and saw body bag after body bag lined up on the grass.

'_You have to do this' _Mulder thought as he readied himself for what was to come. Jumping out of the car, he ran across the grass and under the yellow border tape

"Hey! You're not aloud in here!" And officer yelled, eventually stopping Mulder.

"My partner is in there!" he yelled on the verge of tears, he flashed his badge

"I'm sorry about your loss sir but I must ask you to turn back… "Mulder ignored him and pushed passed then ran to the body bags. It felt like a ton of bricks had hit him all at once. There were at least 80 to 90 bodies on the ground.

'_She can't be here, she just can't be…' _It took Mulder a long time to check every bag. There were only a few that were burnt beyond recognition. Mulder heaved a sigh as he looked at the last bag… Scully wasn't there. Mulder looked at the rescue workers as they searched the wreckage.

'_I'm coming Scully, I will find you' _Mulder stood and ran for the burning wreckage. Smoke and burning flesh filled his lungs as he drew closer. Mulder started to pull bits of metal away, scratching his fingers as he went but he didn't care, he just had to find her.

He search for an hour and retrieved 3 more bodies. None of them were Scully. Mulder was getting more and more distressed; he knew the more time passed the worst the outcome. Mulder pushed another large sheet of metal away. Then his eye's caught a glimpse of something. Bending down he picked it up out of the ash with his dirty hands.

"Scully" he whispered as he held a necklace with a cross on it. He rubbed his face, smearing blood and ash on his cheeks as he held back his tears. He placed it around his neck then continued to look

'_I will find you Scully, I'm not leaving without you…' _

--

'_I watched you watching me_

_And I know you feel it too_

_But it's going to take more than your sweet, sweet words_

_To help me, get me through now…'_

Scully opened her eyes. She felt calm and relaxed as she lay on the veranda of her mother's home. She breathed in the sweet air and felt the leaves fall on her face as she stared at the blue sky and for the first time in a long time she felt at peace. Just then she heard footsteps.

'…_Daddy come hold me, tonight_

_All I need is your love_

_When you hold me in your arms_

_I know I'm your daddy's little girl…'_

Scully sat up and looked to see her father walking towards her

"Dad?" Scully stood up and ran over to him and embraced him in a hug. "Dad I thought you were dead, mum said…" She looked up into his eyes and saw emptiness. Scully stepped back a step, a tear running down her face "Dad?" Just then her father held out his hand and touched her soft skin

'…_I felt your hand touch me_

_On the side of my wounded face_

_But I need more than your broken promises_

_To heal me, get me out of this place…' _

Scully's tear ran down and onto her father's hand. She fought them back so hard

"Dad I've missed you so much, why did you have to leave?" Her father didn't say anything as he stroked her cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

'…_Time will heal the scar _

_That I put inside my heart_

_And all I wish _

_Is to be here like this_

_Here with you…'_

Suddenly she started to feel weak. Her fathers hand pushed harder on her face

"Dad? What are you doing?" She cried as her body felt heavy and she started to sink to the floor. "Dad?!"

"I'm bringing you home Dana, you will soon be free" Scully collapsed to the floor as pain erupted through her body

"Dad, please stop!!" She screamed as he lowered with her, keeping his hand on her face. The wood felt cold against her skin. Scully's eyes went wide as a bright white light flashed before her. "Dad!"

"I'm bringing you home my daughter…" Scully let out a cry, begging to him

"Dad! Please stop!!"

'…_Daddy come hold me, tonight_

_I need your love and understanding_

_On a wing and a prayer _

_Take me home_

_ Make me feel safe, I beg you_

_Daddy please… Daddy come hold me…' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey guys I really hope you liked it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Um… In the next chapter I had a song planned for Mulder similar in the way of the one above**

**But I don't want to do it if you feel it would be too much**

**Let me know if you want me to put it in the next chapter**

**Hope you liked it**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me**

**3**

**--**

**Warning: may contain some graphic content and distress some readers**

**--**

Mulder cursed as another piece of metal stabbed into him.

"Damn it!" He threw it onto the pile he had made. Mulder had been at it for about 5 hrs now and still there was no sign of Scully. He was even starting to think that she might have been sucked from the plane and landed miles from where he was. Mulder shuddered at that thought. Just then he got a flash in his mind of Scully burnt, tears running down her face and screaming for help into the darkness. Speaking of darkness, Mulder looked up at the sky as the sun began to set, they were running out of light and Mulder knew they were running out of time. Coldness started to drift in on the breeze as Mulder pulled up another sheet of metal.

"Come on Scully, where are you?" Just then someone shouted from over the east side

"I found a survivor! It's a woman!" Mulder's head turned fast as his body went into motion, he dropped the sheet on his pile and didn't even bother to look at what was underneath. Mulder practically ran over to where they carried the woman out from the rubble and placed her on a stretcher. Mulder pushed through the crowd that was forming

"I need to see!" Mulder tried to look but couldn't as they loaded her into the back of an ambulance. "Please I need to see if!…" But it was too late the ambulance doors closed and the woman was gone. Mulder gritted his teeth

'_Damn!' _Mulder was torn, he wanted to go to the hospital to see if it was Scully but something told him to keep looking. Mulder rubbed his now dirty hair… he felt a strong pull to keep looking. Mulder turned back to the wreckage and started to walk back as the sun went down.

"Alright lets wrap this up there's nothing more we can do in the dark…" He heard someone say in the distant. Darkness swamped in quickly as he neared the area he was looking through. Mulder looked down at the ground and saw a body of a male with no head off to one side. Mulder put his hands behind his head as another image of Scully flashed in front of him as he stared at the headless body. Mulder looked up at the stars and for the first time he felt lost.

"Show me a sign! Tell me where she is!" Mulder shouted into the sky but there was just silence "At least give me something!…Anything!" But still only silence. Mulder fell to his knees and let a tear fall from his eye. "Please just help me find her" He whispered into the night sky.

"Agrh!" Suddenly Mulder slammed a fist down into the dirt with all his frustration and pain. He just wanted to find her, to touch her, to see her one last time before letting go of her. Mulder looked up at the rubble in front of him. Just then he saw a small pale hand sticking out of the wreckage. He stared for a moment then suddenly a finger move in the dim moonlight. Mulder's mouth fell open.

"Scully?" Mulder scrambled across the dirt and touched the hand it was still slightly warm. Mulder started to heave the metal aside

'_Please let it be her!' _he managed to move all but one sheet that was too heavy. Everything seemed to slow down as he stared at the person in front of him.

"Scully" Mulder touched her bloodied face, her skin was warm but turning cold quickly. Her legs were trapped under the heavy sheet of metal.

"I need help! I've got a survivor!" he shouted over his shoulder. Mulder turned back to Scully and looked at her eyes. They were slightly open, staring at… just staring. Mulder placed a hand on her cheek "Scully? It's Mulder, help is here, just hold on" Scully didn't seem to hear him. She just opened and closed her mouth slowly. Bending over he listened

"Dad…Dad…" She said over and over. Mulder's eyes went wide as he watch blood dribble out her mouth. Mulder took off his coat as her skin started to turn blue

"I need help!!" He shouted harder. He covered her over and tried to push the metal off her legs but it was too heavy. "I haven't seen you in 12 weeks Scully, if you wanted to surprise me you're doing one hell of a job" Suddenly she jolted.

"Dad…" She hissed sharply then her eyes rolled back into her head and her body started to go into compulsions.

"Scully no!" He tried to hold her. He tried to give her life. Looking up at the stars he screamed "You can't take her on me! I need her! She's my life! Please I beg you!" More blood started to seep out her mouth and now her nose. "Scully you need to hold on…Help! I need a medic now!!" Suddenly she went limp in his arms as the rescue men arrived and started to pry the metal off her legs. It felt like everything went into slow motion

"Scully? Scully!…" Mulder touched her face with a shaky hand, smearing blood across her neck as he checked for a pulse, there wasn't any. "Scully come on, you can't leave me…" He picked up her hand and held it against his face as a tear fell into her hand "Scully, please" Mulder looked up at the rescuers as they attempted to get the metal off. They were having trouble

"It's too heavy!" One man yelled over his shoulder "We need the clamp!" Mulder looked back at Scully then attempted CPR.

"Come on!" Just then he felt the brush of someone behind him. He glanced up and saw a medical person appear, he looked over her.

"Just let her go" He said as he looked at the other rescuers that had stopped trying to get the metal off her legs. Mulder felt his heart tear inside…

"No, no! Help me! She's going to live!…" Mulder felt a hand on his shoulder

"She's gone, let her go" Mulder pushed the hand off.

"No!" Mulder jumped up and tried to push the metal off her legs. "Come on!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Get the saw and the body bag ready" He heard one man shout. Just then Mulder felt hands grasp his arms and started to pull him away.

"NO!! SCULLY!!" He screamed as he saw someone approaching in the torchlight with a bone saw. "NO! SCULLY!!"

**--**

**A/N**

**Will she survive? **

**I was going to put the song in but when i did, it slowed it down so it may be in the next chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you still want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me**

**4**

**--**

**Warning: Contains mild graphic content**

--

'_I saw you laying there_

_Beyond that rose_

_In the distant starry sky_

_You never saw me _

_Through the tears you cried_

_And maybe it was better to say goodbye…'_

"SCULLY!!" Mulder tried to break free from the grip that held him back. The man with the bone saw was nearly to her now. "NO! STOP!!"

'…_Cause every tear you shed_

_I died a little more inside_

_I couldn__'__t bring myself to see _

_That there you laid_

_Right in front of me_

_Breathe__…__ just breathe__…please…'_

Scully's eyes were blinded by the white light. Suddenly her body was free from pain, she looked up as her father took his hand off her face and held it out

"Come Dana, you are free now" Without realising it Scully reached up and took his hand. Standing up she looked in her fathers eyes and saw warmth. He turned and held onto her hand as he walked her towards the source of the light.

"SCULLY!!" Scully turned back quickly her hand still in her fathers

"Who was that?" She asked her head started to ache but her fathers grip tightened

"It was no-one, come now my child, your sister awaits you"

'…_You were so young _

_And so beautiful_

_How could you just fade away like this?_

_I never told you_

_How much you really meant _

_And now there's no second chance…'_

"NO, PLEASE STOP!!" Mulder's heart was broken, tears were running down his face as he tried to break free "SCULLY!" The man with the bone saw stopped in front of her and bent down.

_'..Come back to me..._

_Come back to me...' _

"Start with the left, then we'll put the remains in the bag." one man said while the other one readied the tarp and the bag. The man placed a hand on her leg and felt for the knee.

'…_Cause every tear you shed_

_I died a little more inside_

_I couldn__'__t bring myself to see _

_That there you laid_

_Right in front of me_

_Breathe__…__ just breathe__…please…'_

Scully looked back as the voice kept calling to her

"SCULLY!" She felt her father pull on her arm

"Dana, leave it, you have a new life now" But Scully couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Dad, I think I should go back…" She started then her father turned on her

"Dana, this is your only way. You are free now, there's no need to go back. Don't you feel at peace?" Scully looked at him

"SCULLY, COME BACK!"

"Yes but…"

"Shh, come" He said soothingly but Scully pulled her hand from his. He stared at her

"Dana what are you doing?" Scully stepped back away from the light

"I don't belong here dad, there's someone waiting for me" Her father tried to grab her hand but missed

"Dana" Scully stepped back

"Dad, I can't I…" Suddenly a sharp pain erupted from her leg "ARGH!!" She screamed as she fell to the floor.

_'...Come back to me_

_Come back to me...'_

"NO STOP!" But it was too late the man pushed forward once cutting a gash in her leg. "Scully" Mulder stopped fighting as her death finally sunk in. He fell to his knees and just stared at her limp form "Why did you have to take her?" he whispered. A single tear ran from his eyes as the breeze dried his stained face. He turned and stared at the stars. He felt like he had run out of tears and for the first time in his life he felt helpless, then he dropped his head down tiredly. The man was about to cut again when suddenly Scully moved. The man buckled back in shock pulling the saw from her leg.

"She moved!" He shouted. Mulder lifted his face slowly and looked at her. He thought he was dreaming, thought that he had willed himself to believe she was alive but then he saw her move. Mulder scrambled across the dirt until he was next to her. He reached out and touched her dead cold face.

"Scully?" He wiped the dried blood gently, desperately hoping, then her eyes moved. "Scully?" Her eyes didn't open. Mulder felt for a pulse and his eyes went wide. "She's alive…she's alive! Quick help me!" Mulder and the others all worked on trying to get the metal off her legs. It started to move "Come on!" Mulders limbs were burning under the strain but he didn't care, he just had to get her out, had to get her home and hold her. Suddenly the metal gave and slid off of her. Mulder turned back and saw the wound from the bone saw was bleeding.

"Get an Ambulance!" One rescue man yelled. Mulder slid down beside her and took her hand

'…_It hurts so much, too much_

_Painstaking, Heartbreaking_

_I can't take it _

_I never got to know you_

_The way I would have liked to_

_How can I get over it?_

_When I can't get over you…'_

"Scully, it's Mulder" he said kissing the palm of her hand. "We're going to get you out and take you to the hospital, you're safe now" Mulder kissed her cold hand once more as the paramedics arrived and gently but quickly lifted her onto a stretcher and pushed her into the back of the ambulance covering her leg wound. Mulder watched her go. He just stood there, smiling with relief. He looked up at the stars

"Thank you" he whispered "So much" Mulder closed his eyes as the wind picked up. Opening them he turned and made his way to his car and followed the Ambulance to the hospital praying she'll hold on…

_'...I couldn__'__t bring myself to see _

_That there you laid_

_Right in front of me_

_Breathe__…__ just breathe__…please…'_

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you liked it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Hope the song was ok**

**Thanks for all the reviews I really didn't think people would be that interested in this…**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Me**

**5**

**--**

Mulders fingertips were going white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Come on" He said through clenched teeth as he hit yet another red traffic light. Mulders mind was in overdrive as his thoughts drifted back to Scully. He felt so powerless, so out of control. Mulder changed the gears as the traffic lights turned to green. He was nearly to the hospital now and his heart was beating faster as he rounded the last corner, his eyes going wide as they fell upon the ambulance that had parked on the grass in a hurry and the back doors swung wide open. Mulder sped up and screeched to a stop against the curb, he didn't even close the car doors as he jumped out and ran past the ambulance and through the hospital doors. His heart sank as he saw what was laid out in front of him.

"Code Blue!" Someone yelled "We need a defibrillator stat!" Mulder rushed over to the bed Scully was on.

"What? What's going on?!" He panicked pushing past the nurse. "What happened?" He touched Scully's cold face. Just then the nurse placed a hand on his chest turning him around.

"Sir, you can't be here" Mulder tried to look passed her at Scully as other nurses rushed towards them.

"What's happened to her?!"

"She has gone into cardiac arrest, now I'm going to ask you to move aside!" Mulder saw the urgency in her eyes and backed away. Mulder watched as they opened Scullys shirt and placed the strips on her chest.

"Ready? Clear!" Mulder watched as Scully's body jolted with the shockwave. He saw as the monitor remained flat. "Again! Clear!" Mulder rubbed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

'_Come on Scully, I know you're in pain but please hold on' _He thought. Just then he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Mrs Scully rushing towards him.

"Fox! I just heard. Dana is she?…" Mulder stepped in front of her and stopped her as she saw Scully on the bed.

"Still no reading! Clear!"

"Dana?! No!…" Maggie tired to break free of Mulders grip but he held strong as he stood with his back to them.

"Mrs Scully…" He said calmly, tiredly.

"No! Let go of me!!" Maggie shouted fighting his grip. "I need to be with her!!"

"And again! Clear!"

"Mrs Scully please they are doing all they can" Mulder was in as much pain as Maggie was, but he held it back. He had to be strong for her and for Scully.

"Still flat step it up and clear!" But again the monitor was flat.

"No, no, no!" Maggie cried, trying again to break free as she watched her daughter fall from their grasps. Then she gave in and let the tears fall as she collapsed into Mulders arms. "Dana!"

Mulder felt her shaking as he comforted her. Behind him, he could hear the people working aimlessly on Scully. Mulder heard the jolt as they tried again. He held Maggie, staring at the glass doors at the end of the corridor. He was tired, he just wanted it all to end. Mulder closed his eyes and waited for the call, to go through it all again like he had when he thought she was gone. Suddenly a steady noise sounded.

"We have a pulse" Mulder and Maggie turned around, hope filling their eyes. They watched as Scully's monitor held strong.

"Move her to ICU!" They heard a nurse say. Mulder heaved a sigh of relief as he released Maggie from his grip. She rushed after her daughter as she was wheeled to the Intensive Care Unit. Mulder bent over and breathed running his hands down his dirty face.

'_I swear Scully if you pull out of this, I'm going to show you how much you really mean to me' _he thought as he followed them along the hall. They reached the ICU and Maggie was right beside her daughter as she was pushed through the doors. Mulder came up behind but was stopped at the door by a nurse

"I'm sorry, immediate family only" She said sternly.

"But…" Mulder looked passed her as the door closed. He saw Maggie look at him for a moment before the doors closed completely.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Mulder felt like crying but held it in as he nodded. He slowly backed up and turned walking towards to the elevator. He made it to the first floor and found a chair off to one side away from everyone. Sitting down he lowered his head for a moment before pulling his wallet from his pocket. Opening it he pulled out a photo he had kept hidden… A photo of Scully. He stared at it for a long moment before breaking down and letting the tears fall freely.

'_I can't live without you Scully… I just can't...'_

_--_

It was a long while later when Mrs Scully walked down the corridor. Mulder saw her approaching and stood up quickly.

"How is she? Is she ok?" Mulder asked desperately. Maggie could see his red and bloodshot eyes and smiled defeatedly

"She's stable but…" Mulders stomach dropped

"But what, Mrs Scully?" Maggie stared him in the eyes

"She's in a coma Fox" Mulder felt weak in the limbs, he felt as if his legs were about to give out as she continued "The doctors say she has bleeding on the brain and a fair few broken bones putting pressure on some major arteries. They don't know if she'll even make it through the night or even the next hour. To tell you the truth they're very surprised she has pulled through this far but they say it's going to be a long night, especially if they can't get the bleeding to stop" She placed a hand on his arm "She'll pull through, Fox. Have faith." Mulder looked her in the eyes

"I have to see her Mrs Scully, is there anything you can do?" he almost pleaded. She shook her head

"I'm sorry Fox, she's gone into surgery" Mulder lowered his head as Maggie rubbed his arm

"Be brave, Fox" Mulder looked up into her eyes and saw the same sorrow he was feeling. He swallowed hard and nodded

"You too Mrs Scully" Maggie smiled sadly before she walked down the hall leaving Mulder alone again. Mulder slumped back down in his chair and slowly pulled out Scully's necklace he still had on. He fiddled with it then gently kissed it

'_Hold on Scully… Please just hold on' _

--

**A/N**

**Hello all sorry about the wait**

**Ok I don't know whether to set the next chapter the next day... One week later or A few months later**

**Or just the Second and third one? **

**I'll probably work it out but what do you think?**

**Anyways, hope you like it let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember Me**

**6**

**--**

It was early the next morning and Mulder was physically and emotionally drained. It had been a long night with Scully going in and out of surgery three times and nearly losing her every time. Mulder sat in a chair with his head in his hands, he was tired, no exhausted. He hadn't rested since he got the news of the plane crash and now he was feeling it.

"Fox?" Mulder looked up quickly as he heard Maggie's voice.

"What happened?" he asked swallowing hard. Maggie just smiled tiredly at him

"Nothing, the doctors say she is stable for the moment but they still say she's not out of it yet" She handed him a bottle of water and a sandwich wrapped in paper.

"Mrs Scully I…" he started not sure what to say. She just smiled and sat next to him.

"You need to eat Fox, if she makes it out of this she is going to need your strength" Mulder smiled tiredly back at her

"Thank you Mrs Scully" he said taking a bite of the sandwich. There was a long pause between them until Maggie broke the silence.

"They told me what you did" She said quietly. Mulder stopped and swallowed

"I'm sorry I don't follow you" Maggie looked up at him.

"They told me you found Dana, you kept looking for her when everyone else just gave up…"

"Mrs Scully I…" Mulder felt cold as he saw the image of Scully under the metal, flash through his head. Maggie placed a hand on his arm

"Fox, you brought my daughter back to us, you could have just walked away and left her to die but you didn't, so I want to thankyou for everything you've done" Mulders eyes ached as he looked at her. He sighed

"Mrs Scully" He started "If anything else had happened to Dana. I wouldn't, for a second, think twice about saving her" He replied truthfully. Maggie squeezed his arm

"I know Fox" She replied. Just then the doctor approached them

"Mrs Scully?" Mulder and Maggie both stood up.

"Doctor, how is she?" Maggie asked. The doctor smiled

"She is doing fine, we have managed to stop the bleeding for the time being. She is still in a coma and we're not sure when she'll come out of it but Mrs Scully, I have to be honest with you, in all my time in medicine I have never seen a woman so damaged, to put it nicely, survive for this long." Mulder rubbed his head.

"Can we see her?" He asked tensely. The doctor nodded

"Yes but only immediate family, I'm afraid." Mulder rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind the back of his head as he turned around.

"Thank you doctor" Maggie thanked him before he left them alone. She turned around to see Mulder pacing.

"Fox?" Mulder turned to her

"I have to see her Mrs Scully" He begged "I _need _to see her" Maggie looked him in the eyes and saw the pain and the determination behind them. She nodded slowly.

"I'll see what…" Maggie started

"No" She was interrupted by a voice that was familiar to Mulder. They both turned to see Bill Scully walking towards them.

"Bill" Mulder said in acknowledgement as Bill stopped and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Mr Mulder" Bill said in the same tone before turning to Maggie "So how is she mum?" Maggie smiled sadly

"She's in a coma, the doctors don't know for how long, she's been in and out of surgery all night." Bill nodded slowly.

"Well, we can only pray she'll pull through" Just then the doctor walked back up the hall

"Mrs Scully, may I see you for a moment? I just need you to sign a few things" Maggie nodded before walking over to him. Mulder watched her go before his eyes fell back on Bill, who was not in the best of moods.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice dropped to a deadly tone

"I'm here to see Dana, only I'm having a little trouble doing it right now" Mulder said, motioning towards the elevator

"You? You are the one that caused all of this" Mulder was taken back.

"What? I was the one who save her. I was the one that found her in the wreckage and…"

"You are the reason why she is in that coma, if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here at all!" Bill was starting to get angry. Mulder placed a hand on his chest defensively

"Are you blaming the plane crash on me?" He felt hurt beyond words.

"No I'm blaming why she was on that plane in the first place on you" Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How can you say that? I helped!…" he started but Bill cut him off.

"Mr Mulder, let me fill you in on something. The day before she got on that plane, she rang me and asked me if she could borrow some money to go on an earlier flight to get home quicker to see and talk to you. I tried to talk her out of it, to go on the less expensive flight but if you know Dana like I know you do, when she wants something she doesn't give up until she gets it. To make a long story short she talked me into giving her the money and now here we stand Mr Mulder, in this hospital." Mulder felt like his heart was about to rip apart. Bill could also see his pain. "So now you understand why I don't want you any where near my sister" Mulder breathed in pulling back the tears, his eyes were red.

"I need to see her Bill" was all her could manage fighting hard to keep it together. Bill looked at him pathetically

"She's my sister"

"Yes, but she's my life!" Mulder shouted, emotionally torn. Suddenly he pulled back at the realisation of what he just said. Bill stared at him like he was a pain in his side. Mulder saw it but tried once again. "Bill please, just once…" Bill looked down at him.

"Go home and get some sleep, Mr Mulder" he said as he walked passed him to go to ICU but stopped for a moment. "Mr Mulder, if I were you, I'd leave and never come back. Let my sister rest in peace for a change" Mulder didn't turn around as Bill's words stung him.

"I'll think about it" He said as he heard Bill walk away. Mulder felt like he was about to collapse as he walked out the hospital doors. It was his fault. Scully had got on that plane because of him. He was the reason she was in the hospital. The reason she may die. Mulder managed to make it his car but collapsed and slid down the side of it as full realisation hit his heart hard.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Scully" He whispered, breaking down "I'm so sorry"

'_Please forgive me…'_

--

**A/N**

**Hey really hope this is ok**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Don't worry she'll wake up soon. **

**I might skip it ahead in the next chapter**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember Me**

**7**

**--**

It was a few weeks later and Mulder was in a mess. In those long weeks he still hadn't been allowed to see Scully. Although saddened, Mulder was pleased to hear that she was getting better, but still she stayed in ICU. Mulder had dropped by the florist and got a bunch of flowers hoping he would be able to see her today. Mulder walked down the hall and noticed Bill standing with a cup of coffee. Mulder slowed down and half turned to avoid him but it was too late, Bill saw him.

"Well Mr Mulder, where do you think you're going?" Mulder turned back to him

"I'm going to see Scully" Mulder said firmly. Bill glared at him

"Immediate family only…"

"Well I'll just say I'm her husband and there won't be a problem." Mulder said intently. Bill's eyes narrowed

"You wouldn't"

"Try and stop me" Mulder said pushing passed but Bill shoved him.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself Mr Mulder." Mulder put his arms out.

"What am I going to do Bill when I get in there? What possible outcome could happen if I were to see her? Tell me that?" Bill snickered

"So tell me why would she want to see you?" Mulder turned it back on him

"Tell me why she wouldn't" Bill knew Mulder had him and he just glared

"Watch yourself Mr Mulder, don't play smart with me"

"Funny, I thought I already did" Bill scowled, getting angry now.

"You have some nerve…" He started but was interrupted

"Bill!" They turned to see Maggie walking towards them

"Mum, I was…"

"Bill, I would like a few minutes alone with Fox." Bill nodded not really happy about it but agreed and left them alone. Maggie stood in front of him "I'm sorry about all of that. Bill can be quite stubborn when he puts his mind to it" Mulder nodded and pursed his lips

"So how is she doing Mrs Scully?" He asked not sure what else to say.

"She is doing well but the doctors still don't know when she'll come out of it." Mulder looked at the floor for a moment then looked her square in the eyes

"I need to see her, Mrs Scully. Please, I beg you. I will do anything." Maggie saw the pain and determination in his eyes. She smiled.

"I'll see what I can do" Mulder felt the tears come but held them back.

"Thank you" was all he could manage.

"I'll go talk to the doctor" Mulder sighed, smiling with relief

"Thank you" He said before she walked away. He turned around and looked at his watch. Pulling out his wallet, something fell out and on the floor. Bending down he picked it up. It was the photo of Scully. He looked at it for a moment

'_I__'__m coming Scully__' _he thought as he placed it back in his wallet. _'__I__'__m never going to leave you__'_

--

It was a short time later when Mulder was allowed to see Scully. Maggie had agreed to let Mulder have some time alone with her, despite an argument from Bill. Mulder stood outside the door and took one breath. This is all he wanted, just to sit and be with her. Just to see her.

"Breathe, just breathe" he whispered as he pushed the door opened slowly and stepped through, closing it behind him. Mulder stared at the floor for a moment to collect himself then he raised his head and held his breath as his eyes fell upon Scully, lying on the bed attached to tubes and machines. Mulder swallowed hard as he stepped towards her. He came up beside her and it felt like his heart would stop in his chest as he saw her bruised and bandaged body. He knew she was bad but didn't think she was this bad. Mulder placed the flowers down and held the tears back as he took her hand in his own. He swallowed hard

"Scully?" He whispered quietly. He reached out and pushed a strand of hair from her face as her chest rose and dropped with every breath she took. Mulder wiped his face and brought her hand up and kissed it.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but…" Mulder stopped trying to pull himself together. "Scully I know you're in pain. I can't even imagine what you are going through, what you are fighting right now, but…" He fought back the tears "…Scully please just hold on. If not for me, please for you and your family" He lifted her hand and kissed it again holding it there, trying to believe he can make a difference, to bring her back from the depths she was in. He lowered to his knees and placed his head on the bed, feeling her cold hand against his skin.

"I can't live without you Scully" He whispered losing his fight against his tears. "I can't and I won't, I…I…" But he couldn't finish before the tears fell from his eyes. He just laid there listening to the silent beeping of her monitors as he released his frustration and pain.

"Please wake up, please I beg you!" Suddenly without warning Scully's hand moved. Mulder looked up "Scully?" Mulder watched as her eyes flickered slowly. "Scully?" Scully groaned as the tube down her throat felt uncomfortable. Mulder just stared as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around for a moment, eyes blurry, before they adjusted and fell upon him. She just stared. He placed a hand on her cheek then placed her hand on his lips and kissed it. A wash of relief fell over him, she was alive, she was ok. Mulder looked at her, his eyes full of hope. He found it hard to speak

"Hey there, long time no see" He said just audible enough for her to hear. "I've been worried about you" Scully just stared at him for a long time then she reached out and started to try and pull the tube from her throat. Mulder helped her and for the first time in a long time he saw the real Scully, the beautiful Scully, the Scully he used to know. She swallowed a few times. Mulder pushed a strand of hair back.

"Hey, don't worry I'm here" he said quietly, smiling down at her. Scully just stared.

"Who are you?"

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys, hope you liked it**

**Let me know what you thought **

**Not the best chapter but this is a build up chapter for something bigger, hopefully lol :)**

**I really didn't expect this to be that popular, so thank you for all the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember me**

**8**

**--**

Mulder swallowed hard and his heart felt like it would stop at any minute. He inhaled for a moment

"Scully, it's me, Mulder" He said, hope slipping from his voice. She blinked and coughed slightly. Mulder held her hand tightly

"Mulder? I'm sorry I don't remember you…" She coughed again and Mulder felt a lump form in his throat, he smiled reluctantly.

"It's ok, you must have amnesia" He placed her hand on his lips and kissed it gently. She looked at him for a long moment before pulling it away. Mulder felt hurt at the movement, Scully saw it "I'm sorry I just… because I don't know you, I…" Just then the door opened and Mrs Scully and Bill walked in. Mulder turned just as Maggie saw her daughter.

"Dana? Oh my you're awake" Scully turned her head as best she could as her mother and brother stood next to the bed. Bill glared across at Mulder but didn't say anything

"Mum? Bill?" She croaked. Mulder held his breath as she remembered them but not him.

"Yes Dana, how are you feeling?" Maggie asked stroking her head. Scully swallowed

"I can't remember what happened" Scully closed her eyes for a moment as pain shot up her broken leg. Maggie smiled tiredly

"You were in a plane crash Dana, but Fox rescued you" Scully looked at her confused

"Who's Fox?" She asked tiredly. Maggie gave her a strange look then turned her head to Mulder

"Fox?"

"She doesn't remember me, Mrs Scully" Bill snorted.

"Probably a good thing too" Mulder looked across at him as Maggie hushed him. She looked back at Scully

"Dana I'm going to get the doctor ok? I'll be right back" Scully nodded then suddenly she slipped back into unconsciousness. Maggie rushed out to find a doctor. Mulder looked over Scully's body and for a long time he felt lost. All he wanted was to be here with her and talk to her but how can he talk to someone who doesn't know who he is. Mulder felt the tears come but held them back.

"Mr Mulder a word" Bill said in a low tone. Mulder turned to him.

"Yes?" he waited for it. He could see it in Bills eyes.

"Walk away Mr Mulder. It's a clean cut, she doesn't remember you, so just walk away, save my family the pain" Mulder nodded then looked straight into his eyes.

"I'll walk away, when I think it's right to walk away" He didn't give Bill the satisfaction of replying before we walked out the door. He didn't give up before when she needed him and he wasn't going to give up now. Mulder pressed the elevator button. He was more determined than ever now

'_I won't give up on you Scully… I can't and I won't…' _

--

It was about two weeks later when Scully was moved out of ICU and able to sit up in a wheel chair. The doctors had informed that she did in fact have amnesia and had sternly put it that she may never remember her lost memories again. Mulders' heart had sunk when he had heard the news but he wasn't about to give up on her. Everyday he came in and sat with her for a few hours. Talking about the past and bringing in little things that may jog her memory but so far it was all failed attempts. Today Mulder had decided to bring in a photo album he had put together. Mulder walked through the door of the recovery room that, to Mulder, looked more like a cafeteria only with no food and just a few seats and tables. Mulder carried a bunch of flowers in his hand as he saw Scully sitting by the large window in the sun. She looked beautiful and Mulder had to catch his breath as the sun sparkled on her skin. Mulder made his way across to her.

"Hey there, you're looking much better today" he said happily. Scully smiled slightly as he sat next to her. He handed her the flowers. "I got these for you, I stole them from an old lady down the hall" Scully looked at him strangely as she took them. He smiled "Kidding" he replied

"Thank you" she said. Then without realising it, Mulder reached out and pushed a strand of her hair back gently. Scully moved aside out of his touch. Mulder cursed himself in his mind. Scully looked down

"I'm sorry Scully" Mulder apologised, he tried to change the subject "So Skinner told me he was in the other day, he said you remembered him" Scully didn't look up but nodded

"Yes, I did" was all she said. Mulder felt like an outsider but pushed it aside.

"So today I brought in…"

"Mulder?" She cut him off. Mulders eyes lit up, then she looked at him "That's your name isn't it? Fox Mulder?" He held his breath and nodded

"Yes" Mulder felt uneasy with her tone.

"Muder, I don't think this is going to work out…" She said bluntly. Mulder felt himself die inside

"Scully, we are only just starting, please we need time to adjust" He pleaded putting a wall up around his heart so it might help shield the pain of her words.

"Fox? You know me but I don't remember knowing you, every time I see you I feel like we are strangers. I feel uneasy with you here, I'm afraid of you because I don't know you" She said softly avoiding his gaze "I would like it if you left right now" She finished. Mulder held it back, the pain, the guilt, the anger and the fear. He held it back, no he forced it back as he looked at her face

"If you think it's for the best" he replied quietly then he looked down. She swallowed and pursed her lips.

"Yes, I do" was all she said. Mulder nodded and looked around the room for a moment fighting the tears.

"Ok" he said standing up. He placed the photo album on the table next to her and took one last look at the person who made his life have meaning, he cleared his throat "Whatever happens in your life Scully, always remember that there is someone out there that loves you" he said before he turned and started walking away. Walking away from his better half, walking away from his soul and more importantly walking away from his life. Mulder reached the car and got in and started it, sitting with his hands on the steering wheel, paralysed as the radio came on…

'…_Some say love, is just a part_

_Of letting go of your heart_

_And getting it broken_

_Some say love, is just a half_

_Of who you are _

_When you're left open…' _

Mulder felt like his life had just collapsed, releasing the wheel he managed to pull out the picture of Scully.

'…_Cause I know_

_When it's gone, it's gone forever_

_Yeah I know_

_When it's gone, you can't get it back_

_So tell me now…'_

In a spit second Mulder ripped the photo in two and threw it at the windscreen then he punched the steering wheel a few times, releasing his anger and frustration.

'…_Cause time heals nothing _

_If that nothing is something_

_And who am I to say if it's wrong or right?_

_Cause time can't heal the time _

_That is already taken_

_So how can I love you, without loving goodbye?…'_

Mulder placed his head on the steering wheel and let the tears fall. He was in pain, his heart was breaking and he couldn't stop it, he didn't want to stop it, he didn't care anymore…

'…_Some say love, is the better half_

_Of a missing part_

_When you're left broken_

_Some say love, is like a dove_

_Flying high above_

_But then it starts falling…' _

Mulder managed to pull out and drive down the street, not noticing the speed as he went, he couldn't focus, he couldn't see through the tears, through the pain.

'…_Cause I know_

_When it's gone, it's gone forever_

_Yeah I know_

_When it's gone, you can't get it back_

_So tell me now…'_

Mulder sped up as anger fuelled through him. It didn't have to end this way but it did, why did it? He couldn't understand, he helped her, he saved her, his hands gripped the steering wheel, his fingers going white.

"I asked you not to take her! I begged you!" he screamed to the nothingness around him "But you still did! You still did!"

'…_Simplest things are never the easiest_

_Especially when you love someone_

_As much as I love you_

_But how do you say goodbye?_

_(How do you say goodbye?)_

_But how do you say goodbye?!…'_

Mulder swerved as he ran a red light just before a bridge, everything went into slow motion as he saw headlights from his driver side window. Mulder turned his head but it was too late. The car smashed into him hard, sending his down the embankment and into the water, landing on it's roof. Mulder whacked his head on the steering wheel, the air bag didn't work. Mulder groaned as water started to fill the car up

"Scully" he whispered as he fell unconscious in the cold water.

_'...Cause time can't heal the time _

_That is already taken_

_So how can I love you, without loving goodbye?…'_

_--_

**A/N**

**Will he be ok?**

**Hey guys hope this is ok**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember Me**

**9**

**--**

Scully watched him go, it was the right thing to do, she didn't want him to waste his life on her, he had already wasted two weeks so she had lied to him and told him to leave when all she felt was some sort of deep connection with him that she couldn't shake, why couldn't she remember him? Scully sighed as she picked up the photo album he had left her. She looked through it and smiled at the photos of her and him together smiling and laughing, of him hugging her.

'_It was the right thing to do' _She told herself, but why did it feel so wrong? Scully looked back out the window just then a nurse came over

"Dana, it's time for your exercises" She said. Scully smiled and put the album down as the nurse wheeled her to the rehabilitation room. Scully didn't mind the exercises they were to strengthen her legs and keep her body fit until she was strong enough to walk. They made it to the room and soon began.

"And push against my hand" Scully did as she was told. Her leg ached from the pressure, then it collapsed. Scully groaned

"I'm sorry" She apologised but the nurse smiled

"Don't be, your legs just need more work, they are getting better though" Scully placed her leg on her hand again and pushed but it slipped

"Damn it!" She cursed. The nurse smiled

"I think that's enough for one day" The nurse started to pack everything away before pushing Scully back down the hall. All the while Scully couldn't help but think back to Mulder and wonder what he was doing right now

--

Mulder suddenly woke up, he couldn't breathe. He looked around to see he was upside down with his body underwater. Mulder scrambled for the seat belt and tried to push the latch but it wouldn't budge. Mulder tugged on it fiercely, bubbles escaped from his mouth as he tried to slip free but something sharp stabbed into his leg. Mulder grimaced in pain as he looked at his leg and found it was trapped underneath metal, the whole side was crumpled in and he was running out of air fast. Mulder looked around and banged on the roof just then something floated past him, he grabbed it to find it was half of the photo he had ripped up. He stopped and for the first time it seemed like his life flashed before his eyes as he looked at Scully smiling at him. Mulders eyes looked up, they felt tired and his lungs were burning they slowly closed and in the darkness voices could be heard from a distance.

"I found him! Get an ambulance!"

--

After stopping for a long period to talk to a felow colleague, the nurse pushed Scully along the hall slowly. She had noticed Scully's mood had changed and decided to make conversation

"So that man I saw earlier with the flowers, he loves you, you know" Scully smiled slightly

"Yeah I know but…" she stopped short

"But what? You like him too don't you?" Scully looked down

"I don't remember" she replied honestly. Just then a bunch of nurses and a doctor rushed around the corner with a man on a stretcher. Scully looked across as they went past and she felt a deep feeling of dread as she saw Mulder being pushed along. Scully turned in her chair

"That was…" the nurse started

"Mulder" Scully finished. She wanted to follow them but she knew she couldn't. She prayed with all her might that he would be ok. The nurse pushed her along and back to where she first was.

"There you go Dana"

"Thank you" Scully replied before she left. Scully sighed and looked down then it caught her eye, the photo album. Picking it up she held it in her arms and hugged it

'_Please be alright Fox Mulder, Please be alright' _

--

It was sometime later and just on dark when Scully wheeled herself down the hall towards Mulders room, holding the photo album on her lap and stopped at the door. Peering in she saw Mulder lying on the bed attached to a heart monitor. Scully carefully wheeled next to him. She looked at him for a moment then slowly she pushed her self up on her legs, they felt weak under her weight but she held strong as she looked over him.

"Mulder?" She reached out and took his hand. "Mulder?" Just then Mulders eyes flickered and slowly opened. Scully smiled as she looked at him. "Hi" she said quietly. Mulder just stared for a long moment

"Scully? What are you doing here?" He asked concerned, he tried to sit up a little but couldn't. Scully looked down

"I came to see how you were doing, I heard you were in a car crash" Mulder slowly placed a hand on his head and rubbed his face

"I remember lights then nothing" he replied Scully nodded. Mulder saw something in her face "Do you remember me?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head

"No, not since I woke up" Mulder sighed with disappointment. Scully saw it and squeezed his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Mulder looked at her and smiled sadly

"Nothing, I just remembered how beautiful you are" There was a moment silence between them before Mulder spoke again "Look Scully, I understand if you don't want to be here, you can leave if you want" Scully looked him in the eyes and smiled

"It was wrong to send you away like that Mulder, I may not remember you right now but like you said, there's someone out there that loves me, and I would really like to find out and remember who that person is" Mulder saw something caring in her eyes then suddenly she handed him the photo album. Mulder was confused as he took it.

"I'm sorry but?…" Just then Scully managed to lift her self on the bed and lay down next to him. Mulder moved his arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder

"Please show me who that person is" She replied softly. Mulder stopped and felt his heart beat rise. She was giving him another chance. Mulder moved his head and smelt the essence of her hair as he opened the Album and started to show her and tell her about it. As he explained he couldn't help but think that if he hadn't had that crash then he wouldn't be here right now, wouldn't be holding her. Mulder smiled as Scully asked about a photo he had come to the conclusion that everything happens for a reason, whether good or bad, it always happens for a reason.

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys I hope you liked it**

**I can either end the story here or keep going it's your choice**

**Sorry if I let anyone down with this… this is really hard to write sometimes **

**I'm not sure if i should delete this and the last chapter and just start over...hmm tempting maybe?**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue or end it or delete it lol**

**Thanks for reading everyone! :)**

**Incase you want it ended the 3 songs i used in this:**

_Daddy come hold me _

_Breathe_

_Without loving goodbye_

**Are all mine, they arent the best but Im still proud if them :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember Me**

**10**

**--**

It was about 3 months later and Scully still hadn't remembered him. Mulder was pleased even though she still didn't remember because they were getting closer and today she was getting released from hospital. Mulder walked down the hall towards Scully's room, he couldn't wait to see her, he had a bunch of flowers in his hand and was going to surprise her with it. He reached the door and peered in to see her packing some things. He knocked on the door before he entered

"So are you ready to go?" he asked as she turned towards him. She smiled when she saw the flowers and Mulder caught his breath, she looked so beautiful.

"Mulder you didn't have too" It was Mulders turned to smiled as she took them

"Yes I did, someone as beautiful as you deserves to be spoiled" Scully gave him a quizzical look he shrugged "What?" Scully just shook her head

"Nothing, come on lets go, I want to get out of this place" Mulder took her bag and followed her out placing his hand on the small of her back. Scully looked up at him and he smiled.

"I always do it" Scully pursed her lips as they walked to the front desk and signed the release forms. Once to the car Mulder placed the bag in the back while Scully sat in the front seat and stared at the sights around her.

"Are you ok?" Mulder asked as he sat in the driver's seat next to her. Scully smiled

"Yes, it's just funny how I could have missed out on all of this, everything seems so carefree and so beautiful" Mulder looked out the windscreen remembering the crash.

"You nearly did miss out on this" He said quietly. Scully turned to him, eyes caring

"Did you want to talk about it?" Mulder didn't look at her for a moment

"No" he said shifting in his seat and starting the engine. "It brings back too many painful memories I want to forget" He said not looking at her, then he felt her hand on his leg and a shiver went up his spine at her touch. He looked at her

"I'm fine, you know?" Mulder looked in her eyes, he wanted to kiss her so badly but held back, he smiled slightly

"I know you are"

--

It was a short time later when Scully and Mulder walked down the hall of the Bureau. It had been around 7 to 8 months since Scully had been there and she smiled as she remembered some familiar faces. Mulder noticed her expression

"You remember a few things don't you?" Scully looked at him as they walked

"Yes I do, but it's all a little confusing still" Scully turned back and noticed she was getting quiet a few stares as they headed for the elevator, but it didn't bother her. It was like she was used to being stared at. Scully and Mulder reached the elevator and soon enough they were in the basement. Scully stopped as she entered the door and she looked around. Mulder stood behind her.

"Do you remember any of this?" He asked hopefully. Scully just stared for a moment

"No, but it does feel familiar" She took a step and walked over to the desk and walls that was covered in posters and paranormal papers. Then she saw a photo of her and Mulder talking in a hall about something. Mulder watched quietly as she touched it, he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was. He won't deny it, it has been a tough fair few months, but when he sees her smile just once at him, he knows it's all worth it.

"Mulder are you ok?" Mulder came out of his daze and saw her looking at him concerned, he smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine now that you're here" Scully gave him a strange look before she sat at the desk. Just then the phone rang. Mulder walked over and picked it up

"Mulder?… Yes sir…I'll be right up…" Mulder hung up and looked at Scully

"Who was that?" she asked

"Just Skinner, apparently I filed something wrong, so take a look around everything and see if you can remember and I'll be back as quick as I can" Scully nodded

"Ok" Mulder took one last look at her before he left, he didn't want to forget her face. Scully sighed as she sat and looked at her surroundings

'_Why can't I remember?' _She thought, frustrated as she flipped through some papers on the desk. After a long time had passed looking at folders and books, Scully pulled out the desk draws and rummaged through them, still she didn't remember. Scully sighed and was about to shut the draw when she felt something brush against her fingers. Peering in she pulled out a small box that was hidden under a lot of papers, her eyes went wide as she opened it and saw a diamond and ruby studded engagement ring.

'_Oh my…' _Scully looked closer and saw writing on it that said_ 'For my touchstone'_

Scully stared at it for a moment, then suddenly it felt like everything hit her all at once. Scully inhaled as her head throbbed and she dropped the box on the desk. She held her head for a minute as the memories came rushing back, then the pain subsided. She opened her eyes and looked around, and for the first time in a long time she felt like she could see again. She could remember again, the plane crash, her holiday and more importantly, she remembered Mulder. Scully swallowed hard as she picked up the box with the ring in it again

'_This can't be for who I think it's for?' _Just then Mulder walked through the door

"Hey so how did you…" he stopped as he saw her holding the box with the engagement ring in it. Their eyes met. "…go?"

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry it's short**

**The next chapter will probably be the last, maybe...**

**So I hope you liked this one**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember Me**

**11**

**--**

Scully swallowed as she stared at Mulder, there was a moments silence between them.

"Mulder I'm sorry, I…" She said placing the box down quickly but Mulder put his hand up and walked towards her

"No it's ok." he said picking the box up and fiddling with it in his hands. Scully noticed the awkwardness and cleared her throat. She decided not to tell Mulder that she remembered just yet instead she tried to break the silence between them

"That was for me wasn't it? Before I lost my memory" She asked quietly. Mulder looked down and cleared his throat.

"This was for someone that I couldn't stop thinking about day or night, someone who no matter how hard I try to stay angry at, always knew how to make me smile." He paused for a moment

"Mulder?…" She started but stopped when he continued "This…" he held it up "This was for someone who showed me there was a life passed this place, passed my past and that someone made me a whole person and without her I am only half of what should be, without her I feel like apart of me has died and she is the only one that can cause my heart to beat faster and slower at the same time" Scully held back the tears as his words spread deep within her. Mulder saw a difference in her face and backed up slightly

"Scully, I'm sorry, I…" he started but she interrupted him

"Ask her" She asked, looking into his eyes, he had never seen them so intense before... Except before the crash. Mulder stopped as he looked in them

"Scully? Do you remember me?" He asked his heart beating quicker. Scully just kept eye contact

"Mulder, ask her" Mulder wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Scully, I'm not sure I…" just then Scully stood up and walked around the desk slowly and stopped in front of him. Mulder watched her and felt a pang in his heart as he held back from just reaching out and kissing her. She looked up at him

"Ask her the question, show her how much you want her" She said taking his hand in hers. Mulder looked down at their hands for a moment, it felt so right. Then he looked back up at her and saw the old Scully was back, saw that she remembered. "I got on that plane for you Mulder, to get back earlier to see you and even though it crashed, I would still get on it over and over again" Mulder held back a tear as relief washed over him. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time and couldn't believe it was finally here. Mulder looked her in the eyes

"I was going to ask you something when you came back from holidays…" He started "I had all the arrangement set, dinner and…" She placed a finger on his lips

"Mulder" She said quietly. Mulder gently kissed her finger then knelt down on one knee

"Scully, I have waited years to ask you this…" He brought the ring around and held it up to her. "Will you marry me?" Mulder watched as she smiled, he felt like his heart was going to stop.

"Mulder I would have married you if you had asked me years ago" Mulder looked at her curiously. Her smile got bigger "Yes Mulder, I will marry you" Mulder felt weak as he stood and placed the ring on her finger.

"God, I love you so much" He said through clenched teeth. Then he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He had wanted it for so long and now all his worries were washed away. Scully kissed him back and was the first to release. She looked up at him as he placed his head on her forehead.

"I remember everything and I feel like I'm home again" Mulder kissed her forehead then hugged her

"I am home now that you're here, because home is wherever you are" Scully pursed her lips and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Spooky Mulder" He smiled and laughed slightly, letting a tear fall from his eye.

"God I missed that" He said hugging her again "I love you too, Scully…I love you too..."

--

**Couple of months later**

Mulder was as nervous as he had ever been as he stood at the alter. He was there, at a place he thought he'd never get to experiance. Mulder smiled to himself as he thought of what was about to happen. Just then the music echoed softly throughout the large church. Mulder turned to see Scully starting to walk slowly down the aisle…

'…_So here I am_

_Sharing this moment with you_

_And I won't deny, I've waited for this for all my life…' _

Mulder held his breath as he saw her in all her beauty. She was stunning, absolutely beautiful. Mulder felt his heart beat faster as he held his hand out to her…

'…_So here you are_

_Looking as beautiful as you do_

_A moment as perfect as this, sealed with a kiss _

_Is all I wish…' _

Scully smiled as she took it, facing him. Scully looked at Mulder and saw the love in his eyes as they stood surrounded by family and friends…

'…_Cause you are everything_

_I ever wanted_

_Everything, when I wake in the morning_

_I love you more than anything_

_I love you more than everything_

'_Cause you are the something_

_I've always dreamed of_

_Someone, I've always believed in_

_You're the one that makes me whole_

_Deep within my soul_

_You are my Touchstone…'_

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" The priest started. Mulder looked at Scully and felt like he was the luckiest man alive. Scully gave him a quizzical look but he just winked at her…

'…_You hold my hand_

_And you make me feel so alive_

_I feel your touch, I love you so much_

_No, I won't lie…_

_You're like a breath_

_That I want to breathe_

_You're like a song that I want to sing on and on_

_On and on…'_

Mulder and Scully said their _'I do's'_ then he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the sweet scent of roses that hung on the walls. He opened them and gazed at her… She was here, she was alive and she wanted him the way he so wanted her.

'Mulder are you ok?' Scully mouthed at him concerned. Mulder just smiled

'I am now' he mouthed back as the priest continued.

"… I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

'…_Cause you're the only one that makes me whole_

_The only one that brings me home_

_Every night I dream of you_

_You're in my heart_

_You know I love you…'_

Mulder looked into her eyes deeply as they placed the rings on each others finger then he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close

"I've waited so long for this" he said as their lips met. Mulder placed a hand gently on the back of her head and kissed her deeply, passionately, like it was the last time he would ever kiss her. Then they parted. Mulder looked into her eyes as the guest clapped.

"I love you so much, Scully" Scully looked up at him

"You can't call me Scully any more, Mr Mulder" Mulder laughed as he pulled her in and kissed her again.

'..._Cause you are the something_

_I've always dreamed of_

_Someone, I've always believed in_

_You're the one that makes me whole_

_Deep within my soul_

_You are my Touchstone…'_

--

**A/N**

**Firstly I just want to say a BIG THANKYOU! to everyone**

**I really didn't think this would be that popular, so thank you! **

**Secondly the 4 songs**

Daddy Come Hold Me

Breathe

Without loving goodbye

Touchstone

**Are all mine so I hope you liked them (copyrighted) lol**

**Ok let me know what you thought of this chapter and the whole story**

**Thanks for all the reviews and more importantly**

**Thanks for reading everyone!! **


End file.
